Prospect Park
Prospect Park'Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.13). ''Narrator says: "Meanwhile, in nearby Prospect Park..." is an urban park located in the Park Slope neighborhood of Brooklyn. History During a full moon, the Ghostbusters chased a ghost all over Brooklyn. It attacked Ecto-1 outside Prospect Park. The Ghostbusters exited Ecto-1 with their gear and climbed out of the sinkhole. Winston Zeddemore asked if everyone was all right as Ray Stantz helped him up. Peter Venkman noted he spilled his coffee. Ray sighed at Ecto-1's predicament. Egon Spengler wiped his glasses and told Ray it wasn't a loss since they could have it hoisted and make improvements. Peter reminded everyone they had a ghost to blast first. They went into the park in search of it. Ectronymous Diamatron happened to see the Ecto-1 and had the Sky Spy scan it to add it as his vehicle form. He believed he would blend in perfectly then attempted to track down the Cybertronian signal he was tasked with investigating. The Ghostbusters engaged the ghost at the shore of the Prospect Lake. Just after Winston declared it wasn't so tough, the ghost slammed its tentacles down at them. They dodged and fired. Winston admitted he was tired and just wanted to go home and catch up on the Dodgers. Peter was taken aback by Winston's loyalties. Ray went on a tangent about lacrosse and the Iroquois. Egon suggested it was time to capture the ghost. Ray threw out a Trap and caught the ghost. He was about to continue about lacrosse but Egon cut him off and suggested they should take another look at Ecto-1 and call in assistance. Officer Burton and Cullen saw what they thought was Ecto-1. Officer Burton prepared to leave a parking ticket despite Cullen's objection. Burton asserted the Ghostbusters couldn't just park wherever they wanted. Ectronymous fired a turret from his vehicle form's roof and vaporized the ticket. Burton decided to let the violation slide since the Ghostbusters saved the world. Shortly after, they returned and were perplexed with the presence of two Ecto-1 cars. Ray checked and confirmed it was still in the sinkhole. Egon detected something like a ghost on his P.K.E. Meter. Winston pointed out Starscream behind him. Starscream ordered them to leave him alone because he only meant to speak to the "Autobot." They quickly wrangled and trapped him. Peter's mind was already racing with charging extra like hazard pay and an inconvenience bonus for the second ghost. Egon became concerned with the skewed readings. Ray believed it would be as easy as drawing a sample from the Trap and running some tests. Winston was curious what an Autobot was. Ectronymous transformed into his robot form and revealed himself to the Ghostbusters. Ectronymous introduced himself and stated he meant no harm. He was surprised they weren't intimidated. Peter quipped they got that a lot. Ectronymous admitted he wasn't planning on revealing himself but determined it was the most efficient approach. He explained he came to Earth in search of a signal native to his home planet Cybertron and the Trap was interfering with it so he requested it to be de-powered. Ray speculated a ghost was animating Ecto-1. Egon disagreed and staked Ray's reputation on it. Winston pointed out Ectronymous already said it was an alien. Egon refused to accept that. Ectronymous took offense to being called an "it" and repeated he wanted the Trap turned off. Ray introduced himself and explained their occupation was the capture and detainment of disruptive spectral entities including the one in the Trap who displayed an aggressive tone and questionable P.K.E. profile. They were at an impasse. Ectronymous activated a miniature blaster on his right wrist and shot the Trap. Starscream was released and shot at them in a rage. The Ghostbusters dodged and dove to the ground. Ectronymous was shocked Starscream was the signal and admitted he thought it was only going to be a holographic transmission. Ray looked forward to talking to him about ghosts. The Ghostbusters opened fire and wrangled him again. Starscream noticed Ectronymous' Autobot signal, called for a truce, and returned to his blue hue. Peter asked Winston if he believed him. Winston replied he did not. Peter was not convinced either and dangled a new Trap. Starscream apologized and promised he would never knowingly endanger the life of another sentient being. Ectronymous told Ray he heard Starscream can't be trusted as far as he could throw himself. Starscream overheard and called it a filthy lie. Peter cautioned him. Starscream promised he just wanted to talk to Ectronymous. They released Starscream. Ectronymous asked him what he wanted. Starscream pointed out what he thought was obvious, a new body, but admitted he thought it was humiliating to ask the Autobots for help. Ectronymous asked how it all happened. Peter joked it started with dying. Starscream told them about how Cybertron was destroyed by Gozer. Ray was surprised to hear Gozer visited Cybertron. Egon pointed out they still had no accurate account of how many worlds it visited before 1984. Ectronymous asked Starscream if Gozer was who made him a ghost. Starscream continued with his story and revealed a being named Kremzeek appeared to them and made a deal: escape Gozer's wrath but become his slaves. Starscream claimed he escaped Kremzeek's sway and searched the universe. He eventually found Earth and discovered he could possess and control vehicles but couldn't reconfigure any into a proper body. Ectronymous realized he needed the Allspark to restore his body. Starscream admitted to broadcasting the Cybertronian signal and knowing the Autobots couldn't resist investigating. Winston was suspicious of the story's validity and confirmed as much with Peter. Ray wondered if it was their place to interfere. Peter replied not without a paycheck. Egon picked up another reading. Lightning struck and a Kremzeek Sprite emerged from the crater. Starscream became irate and told them to kill it immediately. Peter failed to see how a little bean would be a problem. Egon confirmed it had a high-spectrum P.K.E. reading. Winston pointed out it kept saying the name of the entity that enslaved the last of the Decepticons. Peter relented and trapped the sprite. After he picked up the Trap, it blew up. Peter was annoyed they lost two in one night. Starscream wondered how humans ever climbed out of the muck and told them to destroy the sprite with their Particle Throwers before it summoned Kremzeek. Ray turned to Egon. Egon stated he didn't like dispelling ghosts but noted the sprite was made of electricity as much as it was made of P.K.E. then theorized they could ground it while they dispelled its negative energy. Ray asked how they would ground it. Egon smirked. Minutes later, they wrangled the sprite. Egon instructed Ectronymous to do his part. Ectronymous thought it was madness he agreed to it. Winston joked as soon as he wore the No-Ghost, crazy was a part of the job. Ectronymous sighed and poked the sprite with a finger. The sprite was successfully dispelled. Winston congratulated him. Ectronymous asked him not to talk so loud because his audio receptors were still ringing. Starscream feigned excitement and brought up the topic of his new body again. Ectronymous asserted the best he could do was report to Optimus Prime and await his decision. He realized his communicator was damaged from blowing up the sprite and admitted he no back-up devices. Ray offered to help him with spare parts if he acted as their ride back to the Firehouse. Ectronymous accepted and mused Optimus would be intrigued enough to come in person. Starscream muttered they were fools. Trivia *On page 12 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the Ghostbusters climb out of a sink hole similar to a scene near the end of the first movie. *On page 16 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the Peristyle can be seen in panel 1 behind Egon and in panels 3 to 4. It indicates the bust takes place in the southwest corner of Prospect Park. Appearances *IDW Comics''' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 References Gallery ProspectParkIDW02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ProspectParkIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ProspectParkIDW04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 OfficerBurtonAndTim02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ProspectParkGhost01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ProspectParkGhost02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ProspectParkIDW05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ProspectParkIDW06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations